


Hot

by GingerEnvy



Series: WinterHawk Week 2015 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Winterhawk Week, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEnvy/pseuds/GingerEnvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puns. So many puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

## Day 3: Hot

“Do you like hot foods?”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” 

Clint burst into laughter, “Don’t sound so offended, jeez, if I knew spicy food would offend your delicate old timer sensibilities-”

“Shut up, Barton,” Bucky grunted, “I was caught up on the modern definition of hot.”

“Which one? That word doesn’t have just one, it’s kinda crazy to be honest,” Clint said plopping down on the couch next to Bucky, throwing an arm over his shoulders.

Bucky sighed, “Why do things have to change so fast?” he muttered, “I know relevant things or what  _they_  thought were relevant, you’d think the definition of hot would be one.”

Clint nudged him gently, “Don’t worry about it, it’s all pretty self explanatory,” he said, “Like...Hot as in the temperature, pretty easy, you run pretty hot,” he said slipping his hand under Bucky’s shirt who yelped and glared playfully because Clint had just washed his hands and they were chilly. “But you’re also incredibly hot, as in to look at,” Clint grinned leaning over him, “You’re also pretty hot headed.”

“Watch it, Barton,” Bucky growled, but he was still pulling the other man more fully onto his lap.

Clint laughed, “And a pretty hot catch,” he sad and Bucky shook his head, “How about I’m hot for you?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Bucky muttered and pulled him closer so they could kiss, “And you damn well better be.”

Clint laughed into the kiss, letting it draw out, but pulled back, “Hot dog! That’s 40s lingo right?”

Bucky pushed him off his lap and onto the floor, Clint rolled and laughed harder, “Wait, wait come back! How about hot mess? That’s actually you know...me, but whatever!”

Bucky stood up and started walking away.

“No! Don’t go! You’re leaving me in hot water!” Clint called from the floor, Bucky closed the door and Clint had to stop himself from laughing to get up and go to the door, “Sorry, sorry,” he said gasping and trying to get control of himself, “But seriously, do you like spicy food?”

Bucky opened the door a crack and narrowed his eyes at the archer.

“Why?”

“Because I want to take you out somewhere special, you dork,” he smirked then waggled his eyebrows, “I got a hot date tonight.”

Bucky slammed the door in his laughing face.

In the end they had Chinese, and Clint only whispered hot while they were having a good time in bed once. Bucky got him back for it later, he knew a lot of words for sex and saying them in front of the other Avengers, including Steve who knew them too and thus making the man who was never embarrassed get heated cheeks was great payback.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't wanna do the typical temperature one, so...I looked up the definition and like there are ten for the word hot and this happened. Clint is a dumbass.


End file.
